The Crimson Deal
by darkvoltinx
Summary: A short story about how Cartil met Lilian. "While investigating a black market auction for rare artifacts, Cartil learns that there is more to this auction than meets the eyes."


**Short Story 1: The Crimson Deal**

I am waiting around for my contact at the park. I am sipping some tea as I look around. My contact arrives and sits down on the far side of the bench. He slides some documents to me. I pick up them. "You have your in for this special auction," he says. "I have do have a question does Rias know you are operation in her territory?" I scan over the documents.

"No," I say and stand up. "I plan to keep it that way. No one is supposed to know I am here." I walk away. I walk over to a tree where Yin and Nivana are waiting. "I have the information; I need you both to be on stand by. I will be going in alone."

"That's a little dangerous my king," Yin protests. "Shouldn't I go in with you?" I look at him.

"No," I say. "Its better I go alone. You need to stop worrying about me so much. I am a lot stronger than I was back when I fight Sirzechs. I even have a new sword so don't worry about it. This is a simple stopping of an illegal auction of selling important artifacts for all the factions." I place my hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to be dangerous."

"When does the auction take place?" Nivana asks.

"In a few days," I say. "It's going to be at night too. I think its time I buy a suit." I sigh. "I hate wearing a suit. You both should scout out ahead to get to find a place to watch." I hand them a piece of paper with the location on it. I walk away and head towards a suit tailor. I stop when I spot people I know. I see Rias and Akeno walking down the street. I change my plans and follow them. They seem to be heading to school. They arrive at the school. I watch the school for a while before leaving.

I walk down the street when I hear foots steps running my direction. I duck into an alley and place my hand on my sword handle. I hear 2 people stop behind me. I slowly look behind me. "So it is you Cartil," Rias says. "What are you doing here?" I let go of my sword handle and turn around. I run my finger through my brown hair. I sigh.

"Busted," I say. "I guess I didn't hide myself well enough." I walk up to them. "It's been awhile Akeno, how are you?"

"I am fine," she says with a smile. Rias glares at me.

"Okay I will tell you," I say. "I am here on a personal mission and I am trying to locate some stolen artifacts."

"Why are you just telling me this now?" She demands. "This is my territory, you should have told me first before working inside it. You may be a childhood friend but go through the proper channels."

"It's a small timeframe before they move on," I say and turn away. "Besides I can't go through proper channels, I have been exiled from the underworld." Akeno gasps.

"What did you do?" Akeno asks. I turn to her. "I let some information out by mistake and Sirzechs was not happy about it. So I have been exiled." I scratch my cheek.

"You are still in my territory," Rias says. "So you should hand this over to me." I turn around and glare at her. "Don't give me that."

"I will not be handing any information over," I say. "For one only rich males are allowed to attend this auction. So if you care enough about this then help you however will be following my orders." She sighs and nods. I hand her a paper. "This is Yin's cell number. When you have time you will be helping him and my queen scout the area looking places to watch from."

"You have a queen?" Akeno asks. "You got exiled but Sirzechs allowed you to keep your evil pieces."

"Nope I stole them," I say. "I took what is rightfully mine." I walk up to Rias and lean into ear. "The Red Dragon has returned. You will encounter a boy that will be best thing that could happen to you." I walk away leaving them there. I walk down to a tailor and order a suit.

I walk home and go inside. I walk into kitchen and grab something to drink. I walk down the hallway and come to a wall. The wall opens up to a hidden room. I walk inside and place my hand on a keypad and I teleport away.

I arrive in my lab and turn on the lights. I walk over to the computer and turn it on. I walk over to my blacksmithing area and get the forge heating up. I return over to the computer and scroll threw my inventory. I turn and open a box on the right of the table. I grab a chest piece out. "I have a feeling I am going to need this bishop," I say to myself. I put the bishop in my pocket and go back to reading the inventory list. I click a few buttons and shelves open up near the blacksmithing area.

I walk over to the shelves and pull out different metals. I put them into the smelter to melt them together. I walk over to the display. I place my hand on one of the glass displays and nod. I walk over to another computer and scan through the system. "This is strange, something big is coming," I say to myself. I rub my forehead with my fingers. "Between the stupid visions I am getting and this information on the sacred gear. Something big is coming and it's centered on the red dragon holder, Issei Hyoudou." I laugh. "If the 3 factions ever find out that their information on scared was copied and taken everything would be thrown into chaos. This information plus the knowledge I gained awakening the power of god inside me. I know about sacred gear than anyone."

I walk back over to the blacksmith area and start working on a new sword.

 **Part 1.5: Hours later at Cartil's house**

"Not only are you working in my territory," Rias says. "You are living here." Rias and Akeno are here to go over the plan with Yin, Nivana, and I. "Anything else you are not telling me?"

"First off Rias," I say. "I have had this house before you started working here and going to human school. Do I need to remind you that I have already finished college?" She glares at me. "If you are going to pout please do it over in the corner." Akeno giggles. "So this is the plan." As we are beginning to start a communication circle appears on the table. It's Grayfia.

"Cartil," she says. "I have called to inform you that Lord Lucifer, Lord Gremory, and Lady Gremory will be allowing you to have the money from your account now." I smile and nod.

"Thank you Grayfia," I say.

"Another thing," she says. "You may be exiled from the underworld but Lord Lucifer will still be using you for mission." I nod. She looks around. "I see you have acquired a queen. She looks strong." She notices Rias and Akeno. "What are you two ladies doing there?"

"They kind of found me while I was working on a personal matter," I say. "Rias is helping me because I am technically working in her territory. Sorry Grayfia, I know I wasn't supposed to let Rias know anything." She sighs.

"I will have to inform Lord Lucifer," she says.

"I understand," I say looking down. "Let them all know I say thank you." she nods and the communication circle disappears. "So anyway back to the plan. I will be going in alone, and everyone else will be in their areas. Your job is to inform me if anything starts going wrong outside. You will also be on stand by if anything goes wrong on the inside." Everyone nods.

After we go over with the rest of the details I walk over to a window and look outside. Nivana comes up to me and grabs my hand. "You are my king," she says. "You are also someone I have grown to love." She rests her head on my shoulder. "I hope one day you will be able to love me like I love you."

"That was brave of you," I say. "It takes a brave person to say their feels to the person they are aimed at. I know I will love you one day, so how about we go on a date someday."

"That's so cute," Akeno say. I roll my eyes.

 **Part 2: Day of the auction**

I have pick up my suit and changed into it. I have gathered with everyone and we have a last minute meeting. "So are we all good on the plan?" I ask and everyone nods. "Alright so everyone get into position." Everyone walks away and heads into their positions. I walk down to the building. I am stopped by someone at the door. I show him my invitation and he opens the door for me. I walk inside.

I look around. "It seems like it's an old theater," I say to myself. I walk into the main room where the auction is going to happen. I look around to look for quick exits. Someone approaches me.

"Hello," he says. "Is this your first auction?"

"Yes," I say. "It's kind of overwhelming so far." He laughs. "When you are looking for exotic items then you will look everywhere." He nods.

"I wish you luck finding what you are after," he says and leaves. I get an odd feeling from him. I lean against the wall and watch as more people come in. they sit down and bicker with those next to them. I am getting a bad feeling there is more to this. Some of the guards come in and post them shelves at the exits of the room. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. More men come in and sit down. Someone walks from behind the curtain on the stage.

"Hello everyone," He says. "Welcome to the very auction first we will start with some items before we get to main event, the toys." I feel a chill down my spine. A major red flag has appeared to me. They roll out the first artifact and I take notes. The bidding goes back and forth for a bit. The winner is decided and I put his description down in the notes. Another artifact rolls out and I continue with my notes.

After a few more they bring out an old sword and my eyes light up. When the bidding starts I hold up my hand. Someone else starts to bid. We have a back and forth before he gives up. I win the sword. I smile. A few more artifacts come out and people win them. I have taken more notes. "Before we start the main event everyone can go take break," The man on the stage says. So I go outside to get some fresh air. There are other men outside smoking. So I go around back and call Yin.

"Yin I have a list now," I say to him and he appears in the shadows. I hand him the paper. "Wait for my signal. There is something else going on that I need to investigate. He nods and disappears. I walk back inside and go back to my spot. The men slowly trickle back into the room. Everyone comes back into the room and the guards are back at the exits. The man on the stage returns.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the main event," he says and turns to the curtain. Someone comes from behind the curtain and is pulling at cat yokai girl. This is a slave auction. The begin bidding on the girl. It goes back and forth for awhile before the winner was decided. He left after he won. I know what his plan is. I quickly summon Exsiege. I turn to the closet guard and slash him. He drops and I turn to another guard. I grab a dagger from my sleeve and throw it at him. I grab my phone and call Rias.

"Rias this is far worse," I say. "This is a slave auction get Akeno and Nivana. Make sure that no one escapes here. I have to go save someone." I dodge attacks as I run down the hall.

"Okay," she says. "I am on my way."

 **Part 2.5 Minutes before the main event and the chaos starting**

I am here to be sold as some rich jerk's play thing after I watched these people kill my family. There is a collar around my neck that seals my yokai powers. I am looking down as I wait for my sad fate. The guy doing the item selling is heading back towards the curtain. I begin to cry as I am forced to wait. Another guy walks up and grabs my chains. He pulls me to the stage. It seems I will be sold first. He pulls me through the curtain and the light hurts my eyes. "Let's start the main event," the auctioneer says. I look up and see people bidding. I begin to cry again. I spot someone higher up by one of the entrances. He seems to not like what he sees.

The bidding ends and I am pulled away. The man who bought me has come and requested a private room to break me in. I see more money is handed over and they agree. I am pulled away and down the hall. I am brought into a room but I can hear fighting in the distance. I am wondering what is going on. I am tied down to a bed in the room. The man walks in and the guy who brought me here leaves. I am crying again as the man gets onto the bed and starts ripping my clothes. He stands up and takes off his pants. "Please don't do this," I beg him.

"I brought you so I own you," he says. "I can do whatever I want. I am going to enjoy breaking you little kitty." He laughs and takes the rest of his clothes off. He comes closer to the bed and laughs more. Suddenly the door busts open and the guy I saw before runs him. He grabs the man and throws him into the hallway.

 **Part 2.75 Minutes before the rescue**

I am running through the halls taking out the guards. I grab someone who just came from another hall. I slam him up against the wall and hold the blade of my sword to his neck. "Where is the cat yokai?" I demand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he says. I knee him in the balls and he flinches. "Okay, I put her in the first room on the left down this hall. It doesn't matter what you do, she is going to be defiled soon."

"Thank you," I say. "Also since I hate your kind with a passion I won't feel bad for this. Also I am a devil so like it matters." I cut this throat and run down the hall. I open the first door on the left. I see a man over the cat yokai about to rape her. I run in the room and grab the man's arm. I throw him into the hallway. I turn back to girl. I break the chains hold her to the bed. She sits up. I take off my coat and wrap it around her. "Its okay, you will be alright." I turn to the guy in the hall. I drag him out of sight from girl.

"Let me go," He demands. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am rich enough to destroy you. I paid for that cat girl fair and square." I throw him against a wall.

"I don't give a damn who you are," I say and my wings appear. "I am a devil and you have crossed me so you die now." I pull out another dagger and stab him in the junk. "There is a special place in hell for you. I hope you will enjoy your stay." I place Exsiege on his chest and push it threw. I pull it out and step back as he falls to the ground. "Enjoy hell you trash human." I walk back down the hall and into the room with the girl. I sit down next to her.

"Thank you for saving me," she says. "I was so scared. They killed my family and sold me to a monster." She begins to cry. I go to hold her but I pull back. She turns and cries into my chest. I hold her close.

"No one will ever hurt you again," I say. "I am Cartil by the way." She looks up and I smile.

"My name is Lilian," she says. "You don't seem like the evil people here. So why are you here?"

"To tell you the truth I was here to recover artifacts," I say. "When I found out what this auction really was, I needed to do something about it so I destroyed it. I also decided I needed to save you. People like that piss me off. They are more like monsters than my own kind."

"Your own kind?" she asks. I look away.

"I let that slip out sorry," I say.

"Please tell me," she asks.

"I will show you as long as you promise not to hate me," I say.

"I won't hate the person who saved me," she says. I stand up and release my devil wings. She gasps. I look away. She stands up and hugs me. "I don't care that you are a devil, you are my hero." I hear footsteps and I put her behind me. I retract my wings and place my hand on the handle of my sword. Rias walks into the doorway.

"There you are," she says. I have been looking for you. "What are you doing here?"

"I was saving this girl from a rapist," I say and she steps a little to the side so she can be seen.

"I see, where is the rapist?" she asks.

"A special level in hell at this point," I say. "I assume you have rounded up the rest of the idiot here?" she nods. I turn to Lilian. "Let's get this collar off you." I take out a small knife and grab the collar. "Fallen angel magic, I knew this seem familiar." I break the sealing magic and cut the collar off. "Lilian this is Rias, she is my childhood friend. She came to help me. Go with her and she will get you new clothes."

A few minutes later we are standing outside. "Yin did you recover all the artifacts?" I ask.

"Yes I have," he says. "All the kidnapped girls are here as well and we left the monsters inside."

"Good," I say. "I assume you also got all the money as well." He nods. "Good also hack into their accounts and transfer all the money to my secret account. After that split it up among the girls and return them to their families."

"Yes my king," he says. "Nivana will you help me?" she nods and they leave. I turn to Lilian.

"Is there any place Rias can take you?" I ask.

"No, I don't have a home anymore," she says looking down. I hug her.

"If you want you can come with me then," I say and she looks at me. "I Cartil ask you Lilian to follow me forever as my bishop. That is if you want to come with me."

"I will follow you," she says. "You are the hero saved me." I reach into my pocket and grab my bishop. I step back and create the ritual circle. I make Lilian my bishop.

"There you go," I say. "The perks of being around me are money and you can train to become stronger. Plus I will show you the better things in life. There is good out there as well." She hugs me.

"Your family is getting bigger it seems Cartil," Akeno comments.

"Don't worry, Rias will gather more," I smile. A flash happens and I see something. I shake my head and look around. I rub my eyes. "Well that was strange. So everything important is out of the building?"

"It should be," Rias says. I turn to the building and raise my arm up. Clouds begin to form and lightning begins to arc around.

"I Cartil find you all guilty of being scum and monsters," I say. "I sentence you to join the special level in hell." I lower my hand and point it to the building. The lightning beings to assault the building and it engulfs in flames. I turn away. "Let's get out of here." We walk away.

 **Part 3 a park near a church in Europe days later**

I am sitting alone in the park waiting for the people who gave me this contract to show up. I look around and see no one. "Its odd I don't see kids here," I comment.

"That's because I asked them to wait for a few hours," A man says as he walks up. He has other people with him. I stand up and bow.

"Hello again father," I say. "If you will permit me, I will summon the artifacts to this location."

"Go ahead," he says. I point the ground and create a circle. I summon the artifacts and look at them. The other priest and nuns go over to inspect them.

"This is all but one of them," I say. "The other one was a sword that I know about that I can restore so I decided to keep it as payment." They finish their inspection and whisper in his ear.

"Well it seems these are the real ones," he says. "Thank you for returning them." He reaches out and I shake his hand. "It has been a pleasure."

"How is Viviane?" I ask.

"She has been selected for something important," he says.

"That is a shame," I say. "I wanted to see my friend. I understand. Well I will be going." I walk away while waving. I stop and look up into the sky after reaching down a few blocks. "So you have been selected to be a reincarnated angel. It looks like I will have to make a trip to heaven then." I smile and my eyes flicker to gold.


End file.
